To facilitate the debugging of the electric function of the industrial equipment and machines, each of traditional industrial electromagnetic AC/DC relays has a button system which can change-over the contact of relay in the no-electrified status, the button system comprises a button and a casting, one end of the button usually configured to be a cylinder which can move repeated in a cylindrical hole of the casing, the top of the cylinder can drive the contact system of the relay to change-over the contact of the relay, thus achieve the object of switching load. The other end of the button usually configured to be a restoring arm with elasticity, when the button pressed, the plastic restoring arm would produce a deformation restoring force, when the button is released, the restoring arm will be repositioned by restoring force. FIG. 1 is a view of button system of button-type relay in prior art, the button system comprises a button 1′, a casing 2′, a movable contact pieces 3′, one end of the button 1′ is a driving cylinder 11′ aligns with a guide hole 21′ of the casing 2′, and the other end is restoring arm 12′, the front end of the driving cylinder 11′ is near the protrusion 31′ of the movable contact pieces 3′, when the button is pressed, the driving cylinder 11′ of the button move downwardly to urge the front end (i. e. the head) of the driving cylinder 11′ downwardly and therefore to urge the protrusion 31′ of the movable contact pieces 3′, thus the movable contact pieces 3′ rotated and the contact of the relay changed-over. When the button is released, the pressed force removed, then the driving cylinder 11′ will return to the former position by the restoring arm 12′, the movable contact pieces 3′ return to former position also, the contact return to the cut-off status. The structure of this button system is quite simple, but its volume is too larger to be used in small-sized AC/DC relay.